Before the Beginning and After the End
by Blackfeather05
Summary: Fakir was happy that they had managed to finally finish the story and save the town but he is displeased that he couldn't give Ahiru her human form back. One day he writes a mysterious story and unknowingly starts a series of events that may finally allow him to get his happy ending.
1. Chapter 1 - The Story Begins

**So I'm trying something new here. I have always been a fan of this anime so I figured that I would try my hand at making my own ending for it. So read enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Update: If anyone who reads this story and also reads stuff on Wattpad please don't freak if you see it there. I have also posted it there under the name of Snowlands - so yes, i know it's there.**

* * *

Words have always come easy to me. It used to get me in trouble but now that I have learned how to deal with my gift. One of the first times I used my gift I unleashed a deadly flock of ravens. On that day I vowed to never write again so that no one would get hurt. That day I also became the knight that would serve and protect the prince who had no heart or emotions. For years this worked until a girl who called herself "princess tutu" started trying to get the princes heart back. We fought for a while until I realized two things. First was that she was the same person as this annoying and clumsy girl in my ballet class and second was that we wanted the same thing and the only way to get it was to work together. At first it was nothing more than a shared quest but as time wore on and the end of our story neared we got closer and closer. In that time I found that my goal had changed from protecting the prince to protecting her. She saved me and I saved her, in more ways than one. Yet through all of the time we spent trying to save the prince I could only ever write her story. When the feathers hit the fan and we had to fight the raven she was so strong, even as I held her small broken body she was radiating with strength. She was my rock. She was my little rock when the prince left with his love and when the town was freed from the tragedy that my grandfather had wrote it into. Life then went on without us. Everyone going on to live their own lives free from the story and sadness that had controlled them for so long. Free from the endless tragedy. Then there was us the writer and the duck. If you looked you would see us in the same place as always. Me sitting on the dock fishing with a pad of paper in my lap while watching a small yellow duck swim carelessly around the dock. I sit out here every day hoping that one day the words that had once so freely flowed on to the page will return and bring her back to me. One day I got just what I wished for and this is what happened:

Like always I was sitting on the dock watching Ahiru when for the first time in months I was struck with inspiration, my pen flew over the paper so fast that I couldn't process the words as I wrote. The world went on without me as I got lost in my work, the only thing that snapped me out of my trance was the soft quacking of Ahiru as she tried to let me know that the sun had set and it was time to go home. I scooped her up and read over my story as we walked home in the fading light. As I read I struggled to understand who I had written this about but I knew that I would be able to keep going on it again tomorrow. I tucked Ahriu in and after turning out the light and closing my eyes I could have sworn that I felt someone climb into bed with me but for some reason I couldn't move to check, before I could ponder it more I fell asleep. The next morning when I awoke the first thing on my mind was my visitor but when I rolled over there was no one there, I stared at the other side of my bed intently as I tried to figure out what I had felt last night.

"Quack?" I jumped out of bed in fright as Ahiru jumped into the spot I was staring and quacked at me. "Quack!" She exclaimed as she rushed across the bed and looked down at me in curiosity.

"I'm fine, you just startled me. Why are you up? You usually aren't up before me."

"Quack quack quack quack."

"I promise not to worry you again, I'm sorry that I upset you last night." I apologized as I stood up to finally get changed. I no longer found it odd to be speaking to her like that, to me each little sound she makes is just as expressive as any words that someone could say. Yes, some people think I'm crazy because I talk to a duck but I really don't care they have no idea what we have gone through together.

Once I had cleaned up I scooped Ahiru up and headed for the dock. I sat down and let my quill flay over the paper again but this sudden rush of inspiration only lasted a few hours before I became hopelessly stuck, I ran my hand through my hair in exasperation. Why had this story just stopped as suddenly as it had come? I pondered that question for the rest of the day and once night rolled back in I stored the story away until that inspiration came back. I put out the lights and laid down, just as I started to drift off I once more felt someone climb into bed with me. I found myself unable to move again and before I could ponder it more I was fast asleep. I awoke after the sun had risen and looked around only to find and empty bed and Ahiru looking at me with wide eyes from her nest.

"Did you see anyone come in here last night?"

Ahiru shook her head and I sighed, maybe I'm just imagining things. I tried to not think about my visitor for the rest of the day but by the time night fell I had a plan to see who was sneaking into my room. After I tucked Ahiru in I laid down and set a lit lantern next to my bed – tonight I would see who was joining me. As the time wore on I found myself unable to stay awake, my eyes closed and I could feel the heat from my lantern cease just as someone climbed into my bed next to me.

Over the next week I tried a multitude of different things to figure out who this person was but each and every thing failed. As time wore on I just accepted the presence. Moths passed in comfortable silence between me and my guest. One night I could feel the other person shivering next to me I didn't dare move closer but I knew that I needed to help. So the next night I placed one of my clean shirts out and laid down. As I laid thee I could hear the person slide the shirt on and let out a content sigh before slipping under the covers. I was pleased that they didn't shiver at all during the night.

When I woke the next morning I asked Ahiru if she had seen anyone and like usual she shook her head but there was my shirt folded on the bed right where I had left it. I left the shirt there for my guest and every night before the climbed into bed I could hear them put the shirt on. After nearly a week I decided to wash the shirt and as I picked it up I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. I stopped and pressed the shirt to my nose to be sure that it wasn't just a fluke and indeed I smelled the same achingly familiar scent. That day I went into the town with the hope of finding something that might help me figure out who my guest was. At one of the newer shops I found a well encased lantern that promised to stay lit in even the harshest winds and a striker that could light anything, armed with my new tools that night I went to bed both fearful and excited.

When the figure put on my shirt and laid down my hand went under the bed and felt for the striker but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to pull it out and light the lantern. I fought for the next few nights with my emotions before finally on the third night I lit the lantern and rolled over to see who was sleeping in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Th Flight and The Fight

**Alright kiddies, I know I originally posted this story a few days ago but I was so inspired so here is my second chapter for you kids. As always please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

* * *

On the bed next to me was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. There curled up in my shirt was a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair that looked almost pink in this light. Her eyes were closed but I already knew that they were the most beautiful shade of blue, she had a light spattering of freckles over her cheeks. Her features were sharp and looked as if they had been chiseled out of the finest marble. I couldn't help but stare at her as her name tumbled off my lips in astonishment.

At the sound of her name Ahiru's eyes snapped open, she rolled over and her eyes grew wide as she saw him. She bolted out of the bed and away from him desperately pulling her shirt down to cover as much of her as possible. "No, no, no. You just had to wait a few more months that's all."

Her words snapped him back into reality, "Wait what's going on?"

"He's coming for me, you have to go. Please he will hurt you," She said desperately as she tried to back out of the room.

"I'm not leaving you, you are finally back. I don't care who he is but I will stop him," I said desperately as I grabbed my sword in one hand and her with the other. She fought against me but I held her close, "I will not let you go this time."

Seeing that she wasn't going to win Ahiru turned and buried herself against my chest, "Please just remember that he is taking me to a land before the beginning and after the end. It's there where you will find me."

I looked down at her, "what are you talking about?"

She said nothing but a moment later the window shattered and a figured dressed in black stood and faced the pair, "I'm here to collect my reward."

I tightened my grip on Ahiru and drew my sword, "you will take nothing, back down or I will take your life."

The figure said nothing but launched at me forcing me into a defensive position, I wasn't even able to attack as I tried to keep Ahiru safe. I managed to deflect a few more blows but I had to risk myself as the figure aimed for Ahiru, the sword cut painfully across my shoulder and back.

"Stop," Ahiru shouted as she pushed out of my arms and placed herself between me and the figure. "If I go with you will you not hurt him?"

The figure nodded to her and Ahiru turned to face me with an unspeakable sadness before she followed the figure out the window and out of my life once more. I rushed to the window and watched as they galloped off, I turned and ran back through the house only to be stopped by Karon.

"I heard a bunch of noise… and what happened to you?" He asked as he hurriedly checked over my injury in a frenzied manner.

"I'm fine Karon, but they have her." I said as I tried to fight out of his grasp and after Ahiru.

"No you're not, you're not even making sense." Karon said as he steered me over to the kitchen table where he could take care of my injury. "Who are they and who have they taken?"

"Ahiru," I said as I let him sit me down, "I managed to write her back into this world but I blew it and they took her away, I tried to save her but she sacrificed herself to keep me safe - just like she always has."

Karon frowned as he wrapped my shoulder, "That's the girl you are always telling me about, right?" He asked though it was clear that he was still confused.

"Yes, that's her and now I need to go save her." I said flatly, I didn't want to go through explaining this all right now.

"Seeing that I can't talk you out of this at least take this with you and try to be safe." Karon said as he handed me a pack that was set up for camping, I thanked him and rushed out of the house.

I grabbed one of the horses and as a made it to the edge of the town and prepared to take off I heard another voice behind me, "where are you going, Fakir?"

"I don't have time for this Autor, go back the library."

"I don't think so, you have been writing again haven't you?" Autor said as he stepped in front of my horse to stop me. "So where are you going? Are you leaving before your story plagues this town again?"

"No, the repercussions of this story are for me to deal with. Now if you don't mind I have to a place before the beginning and after the end."

"There is no such place, you are going on a fools quest." Autor spit out, "how do you hope to find a place that doesn't exist?"

"By figuring out the riddle," I said slowly before I realized something, that story that I had started all those months ago was so similar. I abruptly turned my horse and galloped back to the house to find the papers and find the answer to this ridiculous riddle. Finding nothing immediately in the story I turned and traveled West in the direction that I remembered seeing the black figure take Ahiru in.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Silver Feather

**In light of all the activity this story has been getting I have been inspired to add another chapter, let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fakir or Ahiru (wish I did though)**

* * *

I rode hard all through the day chasing the slowly setting sun. Other than spotting a few black feathers along the trail around noon there were no signs of the dark figure and the birds that had been with him. But to me it didn't matter, I knew I was on the right path all I had to do was keep going. I forced myself to not stop the first night hoping that I was catching up to Ahuiru's captors though as the second night bared down on my horse and me I realized that I would have to slow down to keep both of us from collapsing in exhaustion.

On the third day of my travels the path started becoming very narrow and rocky; knowing that it was no longer safe for my horse I regretfully sent him home and continued on by foot. When the sun started going down I found that there was no safe place for me to set up camp so I had to keep going. The waning moon cast little light but I knew it was too dangerous for me to light a lantern or candle so I had to dramatically slow my pace just to keep from falling on my face – again. The fourth night went on much like the third though I could feel exhaustion dragging at my limbs and making them heavy and awkward to use. I found myself stumbling more and more the later it got.

Just before dawn I came to a small stream that flowed over the rocks. I took the time to get a drink and splash my face to wake myself up but as I stepped over the small steam I slipped on the wet moss and went down. In the darkness my mind played tricks on me.

"_You are no knight," the large raven mocked. "First you summon us and get your parents killed then you let the prince fall into our hands with hardly a fight and now you give us your lover too? What kind of fool are you?" The raven cackled and I reached for my sword only to find it gone, "what kind of knight doesn't have a sword? Oh right the one that believes 'that the pen is mightier than the sword.'"_

"_As it is," I snapped in defense, "I wrote you out of the story and you can bet that I will write you back into it."_

"_I'm waiting…." The raven said as it watched me with those soulless black eye, "you can't do it can you? You have to write about the girl. That makes you selfish."_

"_I am not selfish; writing for another does not make me selfish."_

"_Ah but it does if you are writing to keep that person with you. Is this what she wants? Have you ever asked her? Truthfully she would have been perfectly happy to have died in that lake, she had already come to grips with what she had to do and was at peace – then you showed up and disrupted that. And what about in the battle, she was just happy that she was able to help the others and yet you had to write about her and get yourself hurt. Do you know how much she worried about you, how hard she had fought just to keep you safe?" The raven asked as he eyes seemed to look into my soul, "so now I ask you knight, why are you really saving her?"_

I woke with a start only to find myself being held down and a cloth over my eyes robbing me of my ability to see, "Who are you? What do you want with her?"

"Hush child, you need to relax. You hit your head pretty hard when you slipped," a kind and motherly voice said softly and I slowly relaxed back down, I didn't really have much choice but to trust her now that the throbbing had become very prevalent in my head.

"Where am I?" I asked after a long moment, I knew I was in some sort of house but I don't remember ever coming across a house on my travels. It was actually something I had found rather odd; I would have guessed that there would at least be one trading post or something along the trail.

"The middle of nowhere dear, it's not often we see people. Had you been awake it would have been a much more pleasant surprise," the lady said with a little laugh.

"Have you seen anyone else come through here?"

"No dear just you, are you looking for someone in particular? You had mentioned a girl earlier."

"Yes, I am searching for a friend but I don't know where she has gone. All I know is she has gone to a land before the beginning and after the end."

"Those are some vague directions, do you have anything else?"

"She went west, that's why I ended up here."

"I see…" The lady let the room drift into silence, "how is your head feeling now?"

"It still hurts but the throbbing has gone down."

"Then why don't you try sitting up? It would be nice to get some food into you. I'm going to take the blindfold off; it's going to be pretty bright."

I barely had time to nod before she removed the cloth and I was forced to blink against the harsh light. As I eased myself up I took that time to look around the room and at the lady who is helping me. It was clear that we in a two room shack, it wasn't in bad condition but it was still shabby and slightly run down. The lady sitting next to the bed had wavy brown hair that fell around her shoulders and her hazel eyes were filled with concern as she watched me. I was in one of the two small cots in the room and was positioned close to the fire, when I spotted the fire I immediately felt guilty. I felt like I was taking one of their valuable resources.

As the kind lady pressed a cup to my lips I could hear someone coughing in the other room, out of the corner of my eye I caught her casting a very worried look in that direction. "Who is that?" I asked carefully once I had drunk just a little bit of the stew.

The lady hesitated, "my son, I'm sorry if he is bothering you." She apologized softly.

"It's not a bother at all, is he okay? If he is cold he can come in here, I don't mind really." I insisted; I couldn't just let her son suffer like that.

"Ryan, you can come in." The lady called softly after a long moment. At her call a boy no older than eight came into the room, he had short dark brown hair and his mother's eyes. He walked carefully up to the side of my cot eyeing me with curious eyes.

"Are you really a knight?" He asked after apparently deeming me to not be a threat.

I found myself hesitating at the question as my mind zipped back to my nightmare, was I really a knight? "Yes, I am really a knight." I said finally, after all I had once fought for my princess and now I was determined to fight for her again.

"Are you trying to save a princess?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Is she really pretty and nice?"

"She is absolutely stunning and she is the nicest person I have ever met, she would do anything to make people feel loved. And she is an amazing ballerina, when she dances the world stops to watch her." I explained as I thought back to that brief moment I got to see her all grown up and even more amazing than I ever could have dreamed.

"She sounds amazing, just like Mommy. Will you tell me more about her?" Ryan asked and when I nodded he crawled up onto the cot next to me and watched me with big expectant eyes. After a moment of thinking I told him about when she danced with the chef of the little cottage in the woods to show her that she wasn't alone, while I was telling the story he had a horrible coughing fit. His mother just told me to continue my story.

Later that night after Ryan had fallen asleep I turned to his mother, "What's wrong with Ryan, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He has had a cough since he was very little and it has been getting worse over the years, the local healer doesn't think that he has much longer to live but he has the soul of a knight. I know he will fight to the bitter end."

I frowned, that didn't sound overly pleasant. "Is there anything that helps?"

"Nothing that I have found yet, everything I have tried so far has yet to have any effect. His father left years ago to find a solution but it has been so long that I know he will not return; that is where his fascination with knights comes from. Whenever he asks about his father I tell him that his father is a knight out on a quest, I just don't know how to tell him the truth."

I nodded thoughtfully, "do you happen to have any paper and a quill?" I asked carefully, I needed to help these people.

Ryan's mother eyed me for a long moment before nodding and getting the requested items, it was clear that she was curious as to what I was doing but she didn't want to pry. I stared at the black raven's feather for a long time before finally settling down to write; just like it had with Ahiru their story just seemed to flow over the page. I must have been writing for a long time because when I was finished Ryan's mother had gone over and fallen asleep next to her son on the small cot. I smiled softly at the pair before tending to the fire and falling asleep, I knew in the morning everything would be better.

Earlier the next morning there was a knock on the door that woke all the occupants of the house. Ryan's mother looked startled as she quickly straightened out her dress and hair before going to open the door. I smiled as I heard a delighted gasp. Slowly I stood and made my way into the other room just in time to see her hugging a man tightly. I could hear her saying that she thought he would never come back. He just chuckled and told her that he had promised to never leave her and he had fought every day to get back to her and his son. I was nearly knocked over as an excited Ryan ran past me and into his father's arms.

Feeling like I was interfering with this reunion I turned and started gathering up my stuff to go, I had already lost too much time. As I was packing I heard Ryan's joyful talking get cut off by a harsh coughing fit and his father exclaim that he had found the cure and I smiled to myself, maybe I don't always have to write tragedies. Once I had finished packing I left the story on the cot and went to leave, just then Ryan's mother stepped back into the room.

"I'm sorry for forgetting you like that. I just had not expected him to come home just like that."

"Don't worry about it, I understand."

"Oh my," she suddenly gasped as she looked past me. When I followed her gaze I caught the very end of the raven feather changing into a silver swan feather. After a moment a carefully picked it up and went to hand it to her but her attention was drawn to the papers still sitting on the cot. "Did you write this?" she asked carefully after scanning the story.

"I did."

"You wrote this for us?" She asked again as she looked up at me, I nodded. "You keep that quill; you have already done so much for us. You deserve it. I pray it will help you find your princess."

"I don't need it really," I protested as I tried to hand the quill back but she refused and clutched the papers close to her chest.

"You have brought back my husband and his father. You deserve the quill to help you find your happiness." She said defiantly, "I wish you the best of luck." With that she led me to the door and pushed me out not even giving me a chance to argue.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Light

**Hey, thank you all for the support - I love hearing from you. So because I have noticed this story has gotten quite a few followers since last time here is a new chapter for you guys. Also thank you Yiuokami for letting me use her amazing art as the cover to this wonderful story, if you get a chance look her up on Deviant art. And these characters aren't mine or it may have actually ended this way.**

* * *

I stumbled out the door and turned to say something but it was too late; the door was already closed and locked. Well at least I got the chance to help them out just as much as they had helped me. Keeping that in mind I continued on chasing the sun and looking for the girl I had lost once more, as I walked image after image flowed through my mind. Each little experience we had ran through my mind, from when we had first met to the moment that I knew I was in love with a clumsy duck. Each word said and every look she had given me remained ever etched in my mind just as vividly as the night I had found her again. She had looked so different and yet the same, those familiar features had been so similar yet different. They had been refined over time and created something even more beautiful than I could have imagined, she was prettier even than she had been when she was Princess Tutu.

It was these thoughts that kept me going, I had done this to her and now I had to fix it. I had let too many of the people that I love fall into the hands of the Ravens but I would not lose her to them too. Again as I traveled I found the days wearing on without any sign of life, hardly even a bird in the sky to keep me company as I marched on. It was nearly two weeks after the day Ahiru was taken, or at least to the best I could figure out – I still have no idea how long I was at the cottage, when I finally spotted another traveler. It was an old man whose wagon had broken down on the side of the road and I, having remembered the lessons that Ahiru had always taught, approached him to see if he needed some help.

"Ah someone with a young and strong back, I need help putting the wheel back on my wagon and I also need help finding my horse." The old man said as he smiled over at me, there was something slightly unsettling about it but I pushed it to the side and started working on hoisting up the rear of the wagon so I could put the new wheel on. Surprisingly the new wheel went on without a problem and once it was properly fitted I had the man point me in the direction that he said the horse had gone off in, after telling him I would return shortly I stepped off into the woods.

The setting sun was casing odd shadows on the dying trees and making it seem rather ominous, something that I could appreciate as a writer. Despite my bad feeling about this, something I believe comes from being a writer, I continued into the forest only stopping to light my lantern. In here it was so dark that the light of the half-moon couldn't pierce it, the soft breeze sent shivers up my spine as it felt more like the breaths of a creature rather than a natural wind. The farther I went the more hope I lost for finding the horse, just as I pondered turning around a tuff of hair renewed my interest and hope. With the hope that the horse was nearby I pushed on.

An un-measurable amount of time passed before I stumbled into a clearing, something had drawn me into running though I stopped short at the sight ahead of me. On the ground in the center of the clearing was the dried carcass of a horse, the brown hair falling off revealing the gray dry skin underneath. Chunks of the animal had been removed as if it had been pecked at by vultures though the black creature leaning over the horse's neck confirmed that it wasn't vultures that were responsible.

Upon noticing me the creature stood and raised its black wings sending the scent of rotting flesh in my direction making me gag. It slowly started stepping towards me like a cougar hunting its prey and like a deer I turned and ran. I know it wasn't what I should have done but I just couldn't stay there. Instead of following me there was the sound of hundreds of birds taking flight and a laugh that will forever haunt my sleep.

_"Runaway little knight, runaway from the fate that will befall you," it cackled, "why don't you just give up and let yourself be taken to the place where your family and lover wait. In the dark that the light will never penetrate, a place where true beauty lies in hopelessness, a place where you don't have to try anymore to be something you aren't. That is where you belong. You search for a place before the beginning and after the end, between the bindings but out of the cover. Can you find it before it's too late? Or are you already too late?"_

The words hurt but they made me remember why I took on this quest in the first place. With a glint of fury in my eyes I swung around to face the darkness, she was never afraid of it and right now neither am I. "Come out and face me, if you want me you have to come and get me. I am no longer the just the knight, I am her knight and I will fight to the death to keep that title and save her." I shouted into the darkness.

"_Then your wish shall be granted, but can you beat them this time Knight?"_ The voice said as a number of half raven men stepped out of the forest and approached me, I had been looking forward to this rematch for quite some time. As they stepped closer I drew my sword and lunged at the closest hitting him fatally on the first strike, I mean business and I intend to prove it. Just as the first creature fell the next was upon me, I spun and struck out as creature upon creature descended on me. For each enemy I downed it seemed that two more rose up to attack me, despite the adrenaline I had rushing through my veins I could feel my strength starting to fail me. I tried to push it out of my mind grunted but as a harsh blow landed on my back and I realized I might not make it, as more blows landed and the darkness clouded my vision I whispered one last apology to Ahiru. Just as the darkness started to consume me a light shown from the West and enveloped me in a strange warmth.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reflections

**Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me. I have had a rough few months but I am back. So here is a little chapter for everyone, I will be posting again soon and please remember that I don't own these characters.**

* * *

The warmth lasted for what seemed like only a moment before there was an ear piercing scream and I fell to the hard ground catching myself on my hands and knees. I braced myself for the next blow that was sure to come but I was shocked when nothing happened. Curiously I peeked open my eyes only to find I had landed on a road near and old broken down wagon. As I climbed to my feet and looked around I saw that this was where I had met the old man. Confused I stepped up to the wagon only to find a number of black raven feathers around it, it must have all been an illusion and a pretty good one at that. Mad at myself I kicked one of the wheels and watched as the old wood splintered and the whole thing collapsed, I couldn't believe I had fallen for that. I mean what kind of knight falls for such a foolish trap? Oh yeah – this one.

Frowning to myself I walked off, I was mad at myself for almost letting myself get killed for trying to help an old man that never existed. As I walked a smile came to my face as I realized that Ahiru would have pestered me constantly until we had helped the man and after all that she would have given me a sheepish smile as she wrapped my injuries and apologized for getting the two of us in trouble. Just the thought of that goofy grin melted my heart and made me feel better about what had happened though I still constantly thought back to the light and what it had been. All I know for sure though was it had come from the direction the raven had taken Ahiru and the direction I was heading. It was times like this that I wished I could have her strength or at least her dumb courage. That odd ability she had to charge into a dangerous situation without thinking about the consequences or if it was dangerous.

Despite all of the trouble that she had gotten us into Ahiru had always somehow managed to get us out of it and save the day. Come to think of it she saved us every time but once. There was just that one time in the lake where she let me save her, it is so ingrained in my mind and something I will never regret. As time wore on I found myself able to write but only when she was in the story, in that way she was still the hero that she was in her heart and then in mine.

The pain of watching her be taken thought that window had been more than the pain I had experienced stabbing my own hand to stop her tragedy from being written. I would have never forgiven myself had I written her into a tragedy, someone so sweet and innocent should not have to go through that. As it was it amazed me that she was still so innocent. I mean after everything she had gone through, all the love that she had been denied and all of the darkness she had had to fight through. I can only imagine what had happened to her in that underground lake, I only wish I had been able to protect her more that night. I was so relieved when I woke and she was there, still in one piece and still Ahiru.

Once more my feet carried me along the road for endless days and quiet nights. I was not alone though, I spent my days thinking of the girl I was going to save and what future lay ahead of the two of us. All I wanted was to bring her home and finally be with her in a way that we had only dreamed of since we had saved Mute and Rue. All those day sitting on the pier I watched her and waited for the words that so desperately needed to come out and when they did I still could do nothing but write her into such horror and pain. Even now I can't imagine what is happening to her and every night when I pull out my quill and paper I simply can't write her back into my arms, I only stare at the blank pages and wonder if I will ever be able to get her back. For the first time I am finding myself on my own, every time my writing has messed up a life this much I had someone to lean on but this time I have no one. It's frightening, not because I fear being alone but because when I am alone every fear and doubt comes out to haunt me. It is these voices that she keeps at bay, she tells me that she believes in me, or at least I think that's what she is saying, and that is what I need in times like this.

When I finally get her back I have no idea how I will ever apologize to her. I have messed up before but this was beyond anything that I could have thought up in even my worst nightmares. Actually my nightmares usually consist of her turning human again then leaving me, if that happens after I save her I don't know what I will do. Since that final battle with the raven she has become my whole world. Every morning I wake up and feed her then walk out to the pond and watch her while I try to write her story. Come to think of it what am I going to do once I get her back? I have spent the last few years devoting my life to writing her story, so what am I going to do with her back? Maybe I will start dancing again; that would be nice. I wonder if she is still a klutz like she used to be, it was cute. But thinking back to her face when she was transformed she looked so different and mature. My want to see hat face again pushed me on in my journey and into the next town.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Golden Feather

**Here we go, another chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Walking along I started to notice that the road looked more used and off in the distance I could see what looked like buildings over the plains. I also noticed an oddly bitter smell in the air and as I grew closer I started to realize the source of the smell. The fields around the town looked charred and in the distance I could see plumes of smoke that I guessed was not intentional. I could tell that this town has fallen on hard times and I wondered if perhaps I should move though this town and not bother them, then again I know I am running low on supplies and I needed to restock and see if anyone knew anything about this mysterious place that I was looking for.

As the first golden rays of twilight kissed the scattered clouds in the sky I stepped into the main square of the town I saw People off to the right standing around a smoldering building and it saddened me. I had noticed coming into town that there were maybe only 30 homes in the town and I could tell that it was a rather tight nit community so to think that even one of these people lost their home or business was a sad thought. Catching sight of a person nearby I called out, the young brunette turned to me and curiously stepped my direction.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss but is there a place where I can perhaps get a room for the night?"

"No sir not any more, I fear that the inn was burnt down just this morning. We only just got the fire to stop." The girl admitted with a frown, "though if you really need a place perhaps you should check with the constable. He should still be over by the inn; he is the one wearing blue."

Thanking her I turned and quietly started towards the inn only to find the constable walking my way. Squaring my shoulders I walked up to him and asked one more if he knew of a place that I could stay he tells me to talk to the stable owners. For nearly an hour I walk around from person to person trying to find a place to stay finally I walk to a little shack on the very edge of town and softly knock on the door, the sun had just set and the whole world was basked in a soft blue glow as the stars started to twinkle in the sky. It was a beautiful and made me even more sad that something was clearly terrorizing this town.

When the door of the shack opened I was greeted by a sweet old woman. She had a kind eye and invited me in before I could say anything. The inside of her house looked just as poor as the outside. It was a single room with a single cot off to one side and a warm fire in the hearth, herbs hung all over the house in various stages of being dried. She sat me down in one of the two chairs in the house and pressed a small bowl of soup into my hands. She then got herself a bowl and sat across from me.

"Thank you for this, I understand that your town has fallen on hard times."

"Please child, my door is always open to those that need help."

"Are you perhaps a healer?"

"I am child, my name is Jemma. My mother was the healer here long before me and her mother before that, it is a very long tradition that I am proud to carry on."

"That is amazing; do you travel a lot for your job?"

"I do, I am the only healer in the whole valley."

"Have you seen anything odd in the past few weeks? It would have been two or three weeks ago now."

"That depends on what you are looking for, odd things have been happening all the time here for the last few weeks."

"It would be something moving fast and probably with some ravens, the last I saw they were moving towards the west."

"No but in the past few weeks there have been a lot of ravens in the area. They will flock in groups of seven around buildings and fields that will mysteriously catch fire a few days later; it has brought about hard times for our little town."

"I see. I am very sorry to hear that." Internally I had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with the raven that I had brought to life, I made a mental note to try and write a story later to help them.

"So are you hunting this thing? You know the raven thing you had mentioned?"

"More or less, it took someone that was very important to me and I am trying to get her back."

"You must really love her then; it sounds like you have been on the road for quite some time. I knew a man like you a long time ago. He was a brave knight that used to look over this land. He used to always come into my cabin all beat up with wonderful tales of his latest adventures. I loved listening to him while I worked on his injuries. The places he spoke about were amazing. Kingdoms that could swallow this whole valley and more, riches that would make the wealthiest king jealous, fantastic beasts both big and small and when I asked him why he came back he would always say that of all the places he had seen this valley still contained the most beautiful thing. I liked to think he spoke of me but he had every girl in the village on his arm. I wanted to go to these places that he talked about but I was bound here by my job and over the years not once have I seen the sun set the same way over the mountains and I realized just how beautiful that really was." Jemma faded out clearly lost in thought for a moment, "just the stories of an old woman. Do you know anything else about where your love was headed or just west?"

"Before she was taken she told me that she was going to a place before the beginning and after the end. I have thought it over many times in my head but not once has it made sense to me, no such place exists."

"Before the beginning and after the end you say? That is a very curious place indeed, I may not know a place like that but the knight I once knew had told me of a place where the numbers of raven was so great that they blocked out the light of the sun on the brightest day. A place where the ground was covered so heavily in fallen feathers that the mountain was black as the soot in the fire place, he would always grow quiet then. I knew that something bad had happened there, something bad. He would say nothing more about it only that it laid North West of here, where the mountains met the valley and the springs bubble clear as a diamond. But do not be fooled for in beauty lies danger, I have only ever known one person who has traveled there and returned and that was only once. He ventured there again and that was the last time I saw him, nearly 30 years ago."

"She is worth the danger, I have faced a lot with her and I will do anything to get her back. Even if that means I have to travel through the deepest and darkest caves. I will not stop."

"You are very brave, just like a knight. What did you do before embarking on this adventure?"

"I was a dancer, a writer and some times when I thought I needed to be I was a knight. Not a good one, clearly. I lost the one person that means everything to me because of one foolish mistake."

"Yet now you race on blindly into the dark and scary world to save her. In my eyes that makes you a knight, and a pretty good one at that."

"Thank you Jemma," I finally said softly. I can't explain it but her words had warmed me and made me feel better about this. "Is there any way I can thank you for all your help?"

"Just get some rest and find your girl, and maybe stop by on your way back through. I would like to meet the girl that is special enough to call for this quest," Jemma said with a soft laugh and I happily agreed.

The two of us sat and talked for a time longer before she offered me the small cot in the room, I quickly declined and told her I would be more than happy just to lie down near the hearth. It was nice to be safe not only from the bitter cold and howling wind but also the animals that were out looking for a meal. It was the first peaceful sleep I had ha in quite some time and early in the morning just as the first rays of light flitted through the windows to bask the cabin in their warm glow I was started awake by a thunderous sound followed by a loud scream. Sitting up I could see Jemma was already on her feet looking out the window with a saddened look on her face.

"It has happened again, it never happens so soon after the first building burns." She muttered more to herself than me though she shifted to let me look out when I stepped to her side.

Out in the valley that I had thought was so peaceful there was a large fire burning across the field towards a farm house. Even from here I could see people trying to get horses and cows out through the thick smoke, the air held a panic in it that made even me want to rush in and help. I watched as in the center of the burning field a twister of bright orange flames began to build and I realized that this had to be controlled by something else, praying I wasn't too late I turned to Jemma and asked for a quill and paper.

As soon as I received the items I asked for I wrote as quickly as I could, as if it was my own life at steak from this fire. I could distantly hear Jemma gasp but I could not risk looking up and seeing why, I only hoped my writing was working. I called upon a change in the wind to steer the flames from the people and the farm house and with the wind a storm of pure rain to wet the ground and stop the fire. On the heels of the storm a force will arrive from the kingdom with much needed supplies to help fix what has been burnt and for Jemma for all of her service a new home with room enough for all she needs to do to care for the people of the valley it was my way of thanking her for helping me. It was so selfless that she had brought someone into her home with no questions when it was clear the whole town was struggling.

When the story was written I took a deep breath and looked up only to see Jemma watching me with wide eyes, "did you just write the fire away?"

"Yes, I guess you could say I have a gift." I said carefully as the quill in my hand started to glow and it turned gold.

"I think it's time you heard the story of the writer and the sparrow," Jemma said as she sank down in the chair next to me.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Writer and The Sparrow

**This is a rewrite of the story of The Writer and The Sparrow, please enjoy!**

* * *

"The story goes," Jemma said with a deep breath as she settled back for what I could tell would be a long story. "There was once a kind king that ruled over this valley. He had only one child, a young daughter whose beauty rivaled that of the setting sun. Her hair was compared to the last orange rays of the sun and her eyes shined with a love for every human and creature of the valley. Her heart was bigger than even that of her father and fearing that her heart would one day get her into trouble her father did his best to keep her away from the public. Because of this the princess spent many of her days wandering the palace gardens and speaking with the plants and animals within. Despite how careful her father was the princess was still visited from time to time from people who had managed to sneak into the large garden.

One of these such guests that had wandered into the garden to witness the princess's beauty for themselves was a traveling writer. This man had come from very far away with the hope of gaining inspiration from the princess, he had fallen on hard times and struggled to write stories with happy endings and he hoped such beauty would inspire happiness in his writings. So he sat and waited for the princess in a corner of the garden surrounded by roses.

When the princess spotted the writer she was thrilled for the company and immediately sat with the man to hear stories of his travels. Pleased she had not sent him away the writer told the princess everything he could think of, even the fact that he could write things into reality. The princess was excited by this and immediately asked if the writer could make something appear. The writer hesitated knowing his luck hasn't been very good lately but still wrote for her and a moment later he handed her a solid golden rose. Amazed the princess took the rose from him with a soft word of thanks, she had never seen such amazing magic and immediately insisted that the writer show her father his skills and the writer agreed.

When the writer appeared before the king he was so nervous that he was unable to make anything come of his writing, however seeing how adamant his daughter was about this man's skill the king gave the writer three days to prove that he had the magic that the princess spoke of. The writer happily agreed and appeared the next day again before the king however he again could not prove his magic.

Seeing how nervous the writer became before her father the princess offered to help the writer before the man was to appear before her father the next day. The writer happily agreed and met with the princess in the garden the next day where with her help he wrote a beautiful tale and brought a fairy into the world. Confident in his skills the writer once more appeared before the king but yet again he could not make anything come of his writing for the king. Knowing he had the skills but needed help the writer requested that the princess come into the room, a request that the king immediately rejected. The writer was not deterred and asked again but the king threatened to throw the man out so the man made one last desperate plea to get to work with the princess; he offered the king as much money as he wanted if only he could work with the princess. The king was infuriated and had the writer thrown out, as he was being pulled from the building the writer vowed that the king and his people would pay for their mistake.

That night in the shadow of the castle the writer began to work on a horrible story to punish the king and his people for keeping him from the princess. In the darkness a cloud formed over the castle and black rain poured out onto the occupants changing them into ravens. Amazingly the fairy that the writer had created earlier that day had become attached to the princess and seeing what was happening she used her magic to save the princess and turn her into a sparrow to save her from the life of a raven. Then with the rest of her magic the fairy stopped the curse from spreading out of the castle walls and curse the writer and all of his kin to only write tragedies that will be haunted by the very ravens that he had created until the day that the wrongs have been righted. It is this story child that I believe is the story of your ancestor. I believe that you are stronger than those before you yet you still struggle with the curse and will until you break the curse of the fairy."

I just looked at Jemma for a very long time, I had never heard a story like that nor one that had ever made so much sense as to why I am the way I am. "So you believe that I have to figure out how to break this curse? But how long ago was that?"

"That was a very long time ago child but magic is a special thing, it knows when to wait and when to move on." Jemma said carefully, there seemed to be more but I really didn't want to push her when she was already being so kind to me and helping me so much.

"So your friend, the knight, did he try to go break the curse on this town?"

"I suppose he did, he rarely liked to speak of anything having to do with that kingdom. I know he had some sort of tie to it yet he would never tell me what."

"I guess I can understand that, thank you Jemma for all your help." I said softly just as there was a knock on the door. I knew it was coming, it was my way of thanking such an amazing woman.

Jemma looked over at the door and after a slight hesitation she went to open it and speak to the men from the kingdom that brought with them supplies to help the village and Jemma herself. While she spoke I quietly packed up and prepared for the next part of my long journey. By the sounds of it this next part was going to be very taxing.

"Before you leave child let me help you gather fresh supplies for your quest, consider it my thank you." Jemma said softly as she stepped back into the room and saw me packing.

"I'm fine really, you have already done so much for me."

"I insist child and if you really feel like you must pay me for this then do me a favor and come and visit this old lady once you have saved your princess. I would like to meet this young lady that inspires such a brave knight."

I smiled slightly at that and finally agreed. She then took me out into town and helped me restock before handing me and old compass and sending me out to find a long lost kingdom with the hope that I could break it's curse and finally free myself.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Meeting

**The journey continues with new knowledge.**

* * *

After leaving the town and Jemma I found myself walking towards the mountains for days on end, I had no idea that the mountains were really that far away. It felt like with each step the mountain only grew farther and farther away yet at night it seemed to fill the whole sky and haunt the night. I found myself often thinking back to what Jemma had told me, from the tale of the Writer and the Sparrow to the knight she once knew. I found myself wondering if maybe there was more to the story that she wasn't telling me. She just seemed to have such a connection to the story that it led me to believe that there was more to it. In the middle of my pondering I jumped as a raven cried loudly from above me.

It was the first sign of life I had witnessed since I left the town and I couldn't help but be suspicious. It had been nearly five days since I had left the town and I am no closer to the mountain than I had been the first day. Now I find myself wondering if this is another trick of the ravens to keep me from getting close to Ahiru and the kingdom in the hills. Keeping an eye on the raven I slowly drew my sword and called out, "I know you are trying to trick me. You are a coward if you have to hide behind your magic like this. If you really want to stop me come and face me, stop me with your own hands."

"_Is that truly your wish little knight? To be stopped so early in your quest?" _The raven called out with an eerily familiar voice.

"You were not able to stop me last time what makes you think you can stop me this time?"

"_The reason you even survived last time was because she was stronger than we had expected, but that was something easily fixed. She probably put up a bigger fight than you ever will, little knight."_

I growled loudly and tightened my grip on my sword, "What have you done to Ahiru? Where is she?"

"_She is waiting for you little knight before the beginning and after the end. She will stay there. There is nothing you can do to save her, you never could. The moment we took her she became forever ours."_

"You lie, the Ahiru I know would never stop fighting monsters like you!" I shouted though I remember just how willingly she had tried to end her own life just so she could save one person. It truly scared me. I worried that she would give her life to try and protect me but if I lost her I would have no reason left to live. Did she know that or had I been too cruel in the way that I had treated her?

"_Is that so little knight? I remember a very different girl than the one you speak of. One that would do anything to help, even if that person could never love her back. She was never meant for you, you may hold a pen but her destiny has already been written. Somethings cannot be changed, the ending cannot be rewritten again."_

"It can be and it will be! I have changed her story once and I will change it again, she deserves to be happy and I will be sure she gets that happiness."

"_Yet already you have ruined that once. She would have been happy to die in that lake but you had to dive in afterwards and save her. Was that really for her or was it for you? Are you even doing this for her? Was it ever for her or was it always for you? What kind of knight is so selfish that they have to keep a princess around or their own happiness?"_

The raven's words made my blood boil and I picked up a nearby rock then with a growl I threw the rock at the bird knocking it to the ground with a solid thud. To be sure it was dead I poked the bird with the blade of my sword and it burst into a storm of black feathers. I rapidly swatted the offending feathers away only to look up and see I was standing at the base of the black mountain on the bank of a clear stream. I take a long moment to look between the mountain and the stream before I smiled to myself, it was just like Jemma had said her knight had described it. I knew those ravens would pull something nasty like this, now the question was how to break the curse and find Ahiru.

As I pondered the next step of this quest I found myself distracted by a sparrow that landed on the bank next to me. I watched the bird for a moment before stepping out of its way, "I'm sorry princess, I had not meant to get in your way."

Though I had no idea what had prompted me to say that I was shocked when the bird turned sharply towards me clearly startled. As the two of us looked at each other I couldn't help but notice the bird had a very eerie human quality to it, maybe this was more than just a fairy tale.


End file.
